La guerra X-cross OVA: Torikku Kage origenes
by Autor retirado
Summary: Antes de ser el sádico y burlón que se conoció en la guerra X-cross, Kage tenía otra personalidad. Después de su última misión, este es traicionado por su amigo de hace mucho tiempo y escapa a otra parte donde conoce a una chica dulce de nombre Kokomi. Mientras para el tiempo, se enamora de esta chica. ¿Podrá vivir en paz? ¿Cuál es su relación con Serena?. Descubre su pasado. OCxOC


**Sé que paso ya más de una semana, pero al fin logre terminar el OVA. Ahora podrán saber de qué se trata el pasado de Kage con algunas sorpresas, quien es Kokomi y por sobre todo… El misterio de la relación entre Kage y Serena al fin será revelado. Si eres nuevo y no conoces casi nada, te recomiendo leer "la guerra X-cross", para entender en cierta parte la historia. Ya no les hago perder el tiempo y disfruten la historia.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, de ser así haría canon este fanfic XD**

Normal: dialogo de las personas y narración

 **Negrita: pokémon hablando y también se usa en lo que tengo que dar anuncios y rellenos en el fic XD**

 _Cursiva: personas/ **pokémon** pensando. También se usa en flashback_

Subrayado: Años restantes antes de la guerra X-cross. Música que se debe tocar. Se verá 2 veces, para continuar y parar. Esta opción es personal.

Año 1945, 70 años antes de la guerra X-cross/Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

Se ve una sala amplia, donde se ven a dos figuras. Uno tenía un traje elegante, para la época, cabello negro y también tiene un bigote cuadrado que se encuentra debajo de su nariz. Llevan zapatos elegantes y también unos pantalones de seda color negro. La otra figura era una mujer con una chamarra de tela de color gris, un vestido que le llega a los talones de color blanco y una playera de color negro. Su cabello está completamente rizado y es de color café.

"Mi fuehrer, Entre rápido al bunker, nosotros los detendremos." Le dice un soldado, este estaba vestido de un traje militar de color verde, pantalones de camuflaje de color verde y también lleva unas botas negras completamente pesadas.

"Lo sé, desháganse de ellos" Les dice esta figura.

"Eva tenemos que apurarnos." Le dice la figura a la mujer y Eva asiente.

"Entendido Adolf." Dice Eva y ambos entran al bunker. El soldado cierra la puerta y gira un especie de seguro, asegurándose de que nadie entre.

"A todas las unidades, no dejen que ellos entren." Les dice un soldado, pero una flecha le da a su cabeza, matándolo al instante. Simplemente se ve que la sangre es derramada.

"Buen tiro Kaze" Le dice una voz mientras que sale de la sombra del soldado muerto. Esta figura es un adolescente de 17 años, cabello parado completamente, ojos además de cejas moradas, lleva de un traje que parece un ninja sin mangas y cortos de pantalón de color negro, lleva en las manos unos mitones, también de color negro. Zapatos grises con suela negra y los bordes del tobillo de color rojo. También lleva una bufanda roja larga y cinturón naranja.

"Gracias Kage... Realmente no podemos meternos al bunker, llegamos tarde." Le dice este sujeto Kaze y se muestra que es un joven de su misma edad, con unas bandas celestes en sus muñecas, con un traje ninja tradicional, sin mangas de color negro, con una tela roja uniéndolo y también tiene una bufanda roja. Los zapatos son de un estilo japonés con la suela celeste y también con cuerdas cafés. Tiene el cabello celeste, además de cejas, ojos del mismo color con un tono de piel clara.

"No te preocupes Kaze... Siempre hay una manera." Le dice Kage mientras que observaba la puerta enorme de acero y tira un kunai con un explosivo. Cuando el kunai choca con la puerta, el mismo no se ve que se vaya a destruir.

"Ok... Esa no la esperaba." Le dice Kaze mientras que observan que la puerta no se destruye.

"Realmente esta reforzado para que no se destruya... ¿Qué piensas hacer Kage?" Le pregunta Kaze, mientras que observan la puerta reforzada.

"Podríamos usar los pokémon. Ve gengar." Kage lanza una pokeball y sale el pokémon de tipo fantasma.

"Quiero que vayas a dentro y averigües como abrirlo." Le dice Kage y el pokémon asiente.

 **"Gen~."** Responde el pokémon de una manera sádica y se hace intangible para entrar por la puerta.

Después de que entren, solo ven como una bala les pasa por la nariz, al voltear al lado ven cómo es que hay unos soldados.

Boss Battle (Azure Striker Gunvolt OST)

"Esto será fácil. Vamos Kage." Una vez dicho esto por Kaze, su cuerpo se desintegra hasta formar moléculas de aire y vuela hasta el techo, mientras que pasa un tornado cerca de ellos, que los absorbe y los lanza realmente lejos. Una vez que despeja a los soldados, él se hace visible y saca su arco, ve a uno cerca de él y decide lanzar una shuriken, matándolo al instante.

"De acuerdo Kaze. De ahí Kage se convierte en una sombra y se muestra otra vez al lado de otros soldados. A uno le quiebra el cuello, alertando a los demás. Kage mete sus manos en la sombra del soldado muerto y salen unos kunais y empieza a cortarlos o inclusive lanzarlos.

De vuelta con Kaze, el simplemente veía a uno que otro soldado y le lanza una flecha, hecha con viento a la distancia. Cuando uno se acercaba a él, simplemente le pegaba con el arco ya que tenía unas cuchillas atadas y por lo consiguiente le daba un ataque mortal.

"Tsk... Nimpou, kaze no tobimasu." Una vez que dice este ataque, los soldados más cercanos a él, simplemente volaban en dirección hacia arriba y al caer, caían muertos. Uno que otro soldado también empiezo a acercarse a él y este lanza unas shurikens. Después avisto que uno iba a matar a Kage con un cuchillo y este lanza una flecha hasta el, dándole en la cabeza.

"TEAGH." Solo grita el soldado mientras que cae al suelo. Kage voltea a verlo y ve que efectivamente está muerto.

"Te debo una Kaze." Le dice Kage, mientras que le devuelve el favor, lanzando un kunai hacia otro soldado con intenciones de matarlo. De ahí Kage empieza a usar sus kunais para matar a uno que otro soldado que se mete en su camino.

Paren la música

Pasan unos minutos y los alrededores del bunker se ve un rio de sangre correr del mismo. El origen de la sangre es el de que todos los soldados estaban muertos por los dos ninjas Kaze y Kage.

"Estuvo difícil... ¿Quieres comer?" Le pregunta Kaze mientras que atrae todas las shurikens que tiraron y lo reparten entre ellos. De ahí se dirige a uno de los soldados y les corta los brazos.

"Si... Ya pasaron unos 300 años desde que sobrevivimos de la guerra esa e?h?" Le pregunta Kage a su compañero y también recibe el brazo.

"Si, teníamos que matar a los otros ninjas con este tipo de habilidades... Al final los dos pudimos sobrevivir la guerra y quedamos nosotros." Le dice Kaze, se quita la bufanda y empieza a comerse el brazo.

"Cierto... Ganamos porque nuestros tipos, se encuentran en todas partes. Donde hay luz habrá sombra y siempre habrá viento en el planeta." También empieza a comer.

"Bien... Olvidemos la nostalgia Ryuujin y asesinemos a Hitler. Por algo nos pagaron." Le dice Kaze mientras que come su brazo.

"No te precipites Ezumi, aún tenemos tiempo antes de que mi gengar abra la puerta." Le dice Ryuujin mientras come.

Pasan unos 30 segundos y se aparece el gengar de Ryuujin A.K.A. Kage y les informa que la puerta está abierta.

"Vamos Kaze... Es hora de terminar el trabajo." Le dice Kage y se posiciona en su sombra y desaparece.

"De acuerdo Kage..." De ahí se transforma en aire nuevamente y se dirige a la puerta.

Una vez que ambos pasan por la puerta del bunker, solamente ven que en la entrada había varios soldados esperándolos, cosa que decidieron aprovechar sus habilidades de transformación y los pasan de largo por la sombra y el viento. Pasan por esa sala y cuando ven que ya no tienen señales de los soldados, deciden seguir su camino. Cuando estaban al final del pasillo, solamente pudieron ver la puerta en la que se encontraba escondido ese tal Hitler. De ahí Kage tira un kunai explosivo y como lo pensó, este no exploto.

"¿Cómo piensas entrar? No podemos entrar así como así." Le pregunta Kaze y él se pone a pensarlo un poco.

"Tengo una idea... Ahí un ducto de ventilación ¿no? Si consigues pasar por ese ducto, mientras este metido en tu sombra, podemos entrar y matar a Hitler." Le dice Kage y Kaze parece meditarlo un poco, de ahí el asiente. Kage se mete en su sombra y Kaze se trasforma en una brisa de aire y busca el ducto de ventilación. De ahí tardan unos dos minutos en encontrarlo y entrar por el mismo, por lo consiguiente no tardan en llegar hacia Hitler y su esposa.

"No te preocupes... Los aliados no podrán matarnos en nuestro bunker de Sinnoh." le dice Hitler.

"No Estés tan seguro." Le dice Kaze mientras que se materializaba frente a ellos y después se materializaba Kage.

Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST) 

"¿Q-quienes s-s-son?" Les pregunta Eva y Kage responde.

"Nosotros somos los nintype. Una clase de ninjas que recibieron los beneficios de un tipo pokémon, a cambio de su alma." Le responde y Hitler habla.

"Los estuve buscando para ganar la guerra... ¿Porque decidieron trabajar para ellos y no para nosotros?" Le pregunta Hitler molesto y Kaze responde.

"Porque nos interesa dos cosas. Primero nos interesa el proteger Kalos, región al que esclavizaste y segundo... Nos pagaron bien por tu cabeza." Le dice Kaze mientras que materializa su arco, pero Hitler lo interrumpe.

"¿Les interesa el dinero? Bien si trabajan para mí y matan a todos los aliados, les pagare el triple no... Lo pagare por todo el dinero que quieran." Les dice Hitler mientras que los dos se miran y asienten.

"Ahí dos problemas... Uno esclavizaste Kalos y dos..." Habla Kaze, pero Kage se lleva la palabra final.

"Somos leales en nuestra misión... Adiós Hitler." De ahí Kage saca un kunai y corta el cuello de Hitler, haciendo que de su cuello salga un chorro de sangre y la cabeza salga volando a las piernas de su esposa, quien grita del terror. A lo siguiente Kage también le corta la cabeza.

"Nuestra misión está completa... Vámonos." De ahí Kage mete ambas cabezas en su sombra y él se mete en la sombra de Kaze y ambos salen de ahí. Una vez que se dirigen a la salida, notan que está cerrada y está rodeado de soldados. La única forma de pasar era luchando. Así que ambos ninjas se materializan e inician la cruenta batalla.

Año 1994, 21 años antes de la guerra X-cross./Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"Estúpido traidor... PUAGH." Grita Kage mientras que se ve que estaba completamente ensangrentado y deja descubierto su boca para respirar a bocanadas, mientras que su gengar se encontraba a su lado.

"Cuando lo encuentre yo..." Vuelve a hablar Kage mientras vuelve a respirar profundamente antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Pasa un tiempo indeterminado para Kage, en el que el recordaba cómo es que Kaze lo traiciono.

 **Flashback**

 _"Kaze... ¿Estás preparado para irnos?" Le pregunta Kage mientras que el empieza a retroceder._

 _"Si pero antes... Debo de matarte aquí..." Le dice Kaze mientras que materializa su arco, dejando a Kage un poco sorprendido._

 _"¿Porque?.. Creí que después de lo que pasamos hace 350 años, seriamos compañeros." Le dice Kage un poco asustado y sorprendido. Pero Kaze niega completamente._

 _"Alguien me pago una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero para asesinarte después de completar la misión. Así que debo de cumplirla." Le dice Kaze y entonces prepara una flecha, hecho por el viento._

 _"¿Entonces siempre te intereso el dinero? Yo te trate como a un amigo, ¿que no éramos eso?" Pregunta Kage mientras que saca un kunai, pero Kaze Le dispara la flecha hacia ambos hombros._

 _"Double arrow." De ahí le dispara a los tobillos, haciendo que quede deshabilitado. Cuando Kage iba a recibir un disparo en la cabeza, solamente se mueve y lo recibe en el pecho, con esto, sangra violentamente y se teletransporta._

 **Fin del flashback**

Paren la música

Kage lentamente abre los ojos y ve que se encuentra en un pequeño salón, con paredes hechas de madera natural. Cuando se levanta, ve que estaba acostado sobre un tatami azul, con una cobija un tanto pesada cubriéndolo. Cuando voltea a un lado, solamente ve su bufanda, mitones, zapatos y cinturón. Con esto revelando que él está solamente con su traje ninja. Después se levanta y por simple curiosidad empieza a olfatear el ambiente y se dirige hacia afuera. Lo primero que ve es un clima nevado completamente y ve cerca una luz, resultado de una fogata, con unas bayas asándose.

"¿D-dónde estoy?" se pregunta Kage mientras que sale de la cabaña por primera vez y al acercarse a la fogata ve a una chica. Esta resulta tener una apariencia de unos veinte años, además de que viste un kimono hermoso de color rosa. La chica tiene unas sandalias de estilo japonés de color café y tener una apariencia hermosa. Tiene cabello de color miel que le llega hasta el hombro y ojos verdes.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunta Kaze mientras que materializaba un kunai, pero se da cuenta que todo su cuerpo estaba vendado. Recordó que todo su cuerpo brotaba sangra y la hemorragia paro ahora. Luego solamente guarda el kunai y se dirige hacia ella.

"Vuelvo a preguntarlo... ¿Quién eres?" Le pregunta Kage mientras se acerca a ella y ella voltea a verlo mientras sonríe.

"¿Estas mejor? me alegra. Me tenías preocupada." Le dice la chica y el solamente pone una mirada amenazante.

"¿Quién eres? Y será mejor que me respondas ahora." Le dice Kage y ella solamente procede a responder su pregunta.

"Me llamo Kokomi... ¿Y tú?" Pregunta la chica de nombre Kokomi y Kage solamente toma una baya y se mete hacia adentro, siendo con descortés con Kokomi.

"Mi apodo es Torikku Kage... Es todo lo que te diré." Le dice Kage mientras que entra a la cabaña y deja a Kokomi un poco preocupada. Mientras que él se empieza a comer la baya en el camino.

Pasan las horas y para Kage, entra a la cabaña. Ignorando con esto a Kokomi completamente. Aun así no podía hacer mucho, porque el seguía herido y vendado, tampoco podia usar sus poderes, porque si sale de esa área helada, Kaze podría rastrearlo y matarlo. Así que opto por quedarse en ese ambiente helado, con la única compañía de Kokomi. De ahí él se queda dormido.

Cuando despierta nuevamente, ve que a su lado se encontraba Kokomi. Cuando ve más de cerca la situación, el descubre que la estaba abrazando completamente. Haciendo que se asuste, por la repentina sorpresa y retroceda.

"¿Pero qué crees que haces?" Le pregunta Kage mientras que retrocede, haciendo que Kokomi se levante.

"¿Qué?..." Pregunta ella mientras que despierta y cuando ve a Kage ella sonríe.

"Me alegra que estés despierto... ¿Ya no tienes frio?" Le pregunta Kokomi, mientras hace que Kage ponga una cara dudosa.

"¿Frio? Mentirosa. ¡Querías aparearte conmigo!" Le recrimina Kage realmente enfadado y Kokomi se levanta viéndolo a los ojos.

"Enserio... Estabas incluso temblando del frio y... Te quise calentar... Espero que no lo malinterpretas." Le dice Kokomi y Kage puede notar en sus ojos que no miente. Pero ella también estaba asustada al ver a los suyos.

"Está bien... Dejare que me cuides, mientras tanto... ¿No me molestes ok?" Le pregunta Kage realmente molesto y ella asiente.

Cuando ella sale de la habitación, Kage pudo notar que afuera había un piso de nieve. Él sabía que Kaze no podría pasar por esa zona por un tiempo.

 _"De ser posible... Quizá me quede aquí, escondiéndome de Kaze... Al menos hasta que recupere mi vitalidad completa... El único problema con este plan, es esa mocosa."_ Piensa Kage en el plan mientras se recuperaba. Así que empieza a dormir y recuperar energía, para otro día.

3 semanas después.

"Vamos Kage... No seas malo y ayúdame a plantar estos brotes de baya meloc." Le dice Kokomi, mientras que tiene unos brotes en las manos y ella empieza a tomarlos.

"No quiero ayudarte..." Le dice Kage mientras que sigue comiendo de una baya ahumada.

"Como quieras Kage." Le dice Kokomi un poco decepcionada y empieza a plantar las plantas de bayas, mientras que el solamente se limitaba a comer las bayas asadas. Pasan unas horas y finalmente se hace de noche, donde todo ese tiempo, Cage no hizo más que estar de flojo y ser descortés con Kokomi.

"¿Sabes algo Kage? Me gustaría tener una clase de flor distinta." Le confiesa Kokomi y Kage solo levanta la ceja, mientras que la ve.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

"¿A qué sacas la plática ahora?" Le pregunta con una mirada de indiferencia. Mientras que simplemente se sienta en un rincón, esperando que ella se calle rápidamente.

"Me gustaría tener... Una flor de gracídea." Le dice Kokomi y el empieza a preguntar el porqué.

"¿Y para que te gustaría tener una flor tan rara?" Pregunta Kage, tomando realmente ilógico el deseo.

"Porque... Se me hacen hermosas. Mi madre siempre quería tener una... Mi madre... Ella fue una persona amable y simpática y ¿la tuya Kage? ¿Cómo era tu mama?" Le pregunta Kokomi y Kage se pone a pensar en ello.

 **Flashback**

 _La habitación en la que se encuentra Kage de pequeño, no era demasiado grande, pero el mismo estaba decorado en la época Edo. Cuando el Japonés todavía era hablado por las personas, antes de ser oficializado como una lengua muerta. La habitación era cubierta en su totalidad por la oscuridad de la noche. En una especie de silla, se encontraba una mujer de ropas hermosas, siendo que su rostro es tapado por la oscuridad del cuarto._

 _"¿Mami, que tienes ahí?" Le pregunta un Kage mucho más pequeño, con un kimono masculino de color verde. La diferencia, es que él tiene cabello negro y ojos cafés._

 _"Una flor de grac_ _í _dea... Tu padre me la dio, en el día que nos enamoramos... Ahhh que hermoso." Le dice una mujer, mientras que, simplemente le da la flor a Kage y este se queda impresionado por la flor.__

 _"Asombroso... Mami... Es bonita." Dice Kage mientras que toma la flor y se ve la madre de Kage sonreír._

 _"Ryuujin. Esta flor es muy extraña, además de que aguanta el paso del tiempo. Ten cuídala por mi Ryuujin... Puedes que se la des a tu futura novia." Le dice su madre y el asiente feliz._

 **Fin del flashback**

"Creo que era... Una mujer asombrosa... Kokomi, ¿porque lo preguntas?" Le pregunta Kage, mientras que tiene curiosidad esta vez.

"Solamente... Es todo... Se hace noche y... Buenas noches... Kage." De ahí Kokomi se duerme en el tatami y Kage se queda pensando un poco y al final lo decide. Iría a visitar el lugar donde escondió la flor de gracídea hace tiempo y se lo daría a Kokomi, por razones completamente desconocida para él. Solamente se espera a que Kokomi se duerma y él se va por la flor de gracídea para ella.

Año 1995, 20 años antes de la guerra X-cross/Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

"Kage, ¿vienes conmigo a vender bayas?" Le pregunta Kokomi a Kage y el mismo se encontraba en el tejado de la cabaña, que al escuchar la voz de Kokomi, este baja y se pone a su lado.

"Está bien... Vamos..." Le dice Kage, mientras que solamente acepta de mala gana. Pero se voltea, mientras que avanza. Kokomi no alcanza a verlo, pero Kage solo se sonroja un poco por el hecho de que están juntos. Una vez que se pone su bufanda, de forma que lo tape se van de la zona nevada y se dirigen al pueblo más nevado para vender las bayas. Después de que se van al pueblo, solamente Kokomi pone un puesto de madera y ahí deja descansar las bayas que recolecto en los meses, en el que Kage decidió estar junto a ella. Para Kage seria fácil irse de ahí y dejarla sola, pero tras una serie de eventos, hizo que Kage se enamorara de ella. Kage simplemente empieza a recordar el momento en el que él se enamoró de ella.

 **Flashback**

 _" ¿Kage me ayudas aquí?" Le pregunta Kokomi, mientras que ella estaba recolectando unas bayas de unos árboles._

 _"No gracias." Le dice Kage, mientras que sigue comiendo unas bayas asadas. Pero después el escucho unas ramas romperse y Kage voltea a esos ruidos. Cuando voltea, ve que se había lastimado la pierna en la caída. El deja la baya de lado y se va a ayudarla._

 _"¿Que creíste que hacías?" Le pegunta Kage realmente molesto, mientras ve a Kokomi, intentando levantarse, pero no podía._

 _"Perdona... Solamente quería las bayas de haya arriba, para ir a venderlas próximamente." Le dice Kokomi, mientras se ve que va a llorar, para Kage se sentía miserable, de no ir a ayudarla por indiferente, así que es lo que podía hacer. Kage solamente vio las bayas y salta a una rama. Cuando los tiene a la vista, lanza unas shurikens y los derriba del árbol, de ahí usa sus habilidades para atraparlas antes de que caigan al suelo. Una vez que las atrapa, solamente aterriza al lado de Kokomi mientras que pone las bayas en el cesto y el la toma delicadamente del hombro._

 _"¿Estas tonta? Pudiste lastimarte" Le recrimina Kage, mientras que Kokomi solo sonríe._

 _"No te preocupes Kage... Estoy bien..." Le dice Kokomi, dejando preocupando a Kage. Como sabia de sus trabajos de asesino, él sabía que después de una herida, debía ser sanada lo más pronto posible, con esto llegando a sentir algo que dejaba de decir hace tiempo, preocuparse por alguien. Cuando se dio cuenta, Kage nota que se quedó inconsciente y el la lleva a la cabaña._

 _Pasan unas horas y ella despierta, notando sus pies vendados. Antes de que ella pueda hablar, Kage habla._

 _"Te cerré las heridas y las vende." Le dice Kage sentado junto a ella, mientras que el acomodaba las bayas que ella recolecto_

 _"No te hubieras molestado... Esto es..." Antes de que ella pueda seguir, Kage la interrumpe._

 _"Por supuesto que me preocupa... ¿Aguantas todo y aun así sigues con tu vida? ¿Que no te preocupa tu vida?" Le pregunta Kage realmente preocupado, mientras que Kokomi solamente lo mira confundida._

 _"Pero... Es algo de todos los días." Le dice Kokomi, pero Kage vuelve a recriminarle._

 _"JAMAS... AHORA TE CUIDARE Y LO JURO." Le dice Kage, por el impulso y eso hace que Kokomi sonría demasiado y por un impulso de ella, lo abraza y le besa el cachete, dejando a Kage sonrojado._

 **Fin del flashback**

"Kage ven y ayúdame a venderlas." Le dice Kokomi y el asiente a ayudarle, aun con la bufanda puesta, nadie se da cuenta de que el sonríe.

Año 1997, 18 años antes de la guerra X-cross./Majora's battle (TLoZ: MM OST)

En otra parte, se ve una especie de comité. Había una especie de reunión de personas con una apariencia y vestimenta de un mafioso italiano, y en el otro extremo se veía a Kaze. El mismo se encontraba completamente rodeado de mafiosos y Kaze se encontraba viendo al principal, mientras que este le entrega un maletín y este lo abre. Al abrirlo ve millones de pokeyenes y entonces cierra el maletín y se lo devuelve a la figura.

"Tenga por seguro, señor del team rocket que tendrá a Kage muerto próximamente. Hasta entonces, no aceptare el dinero." Le dice Kaze mientras que se levanta, pero la figura le dijo algo.

"Tienes un año para atraparlo. Si no... No habrá aire para escapar de tu muerte." Le dice la figura, pero Kaze asiente.

"Lo atrapare, antes de que logre encerrar el viento... Con su permiso." De ahí Kaze se transforma en viento nuevamente y se va por la rejilla de ventilación que se encontraba al lado.

Una vez que sale del edificio solamente golpea la pared bastante molesto y lanza una pokeball, revelando a su pokémon, que este resulta ser braviary.

"necesito encontrar a Kage y pronto. Necesitare tu ayuda, ya que no quiero perder la cabeza próximamente... ¿Me ayudaras verdad? Siempre lo haces" Le pregunta Kaze y él le responde.

 **"Bravi."** Le dice su pokémon y el empieza a hablar.

"No lo entiendo. Porque debo de atraparlo, ¿si lo mate hace tiempo? ¿Qué les hace pensar que sigue vivo? Creo que las heridas que le cause hace algún tiempo, fueron suficiente para matarlo." le dice Kaze realmente molesto, pero su pokémon solo habla.

 **"Viary~ry."** Dice su pokémon y Kaze sonríe, mientras que vuelve a hablar.

"Entonces, solamente queda atraparlo... Ponte cómodo braviary, porque será un año difícil." Le dice Kaze y el asiente.

 _"No te preocupes Kage… Te atrapare cueste lo que cueste, si es que sigues vivo. Me pagaran una cantidad enorme de dinero si les enseno tu cabeza y tu bufanda como trofeo. Pronto, tendré lo que siempre quise... Varias mujeres para mí solo y también dinero."_ Piensa Kaze mientras que solo ve a su pokémon y este habla una última vez.

 **"Brav~braviary."** Le dice su pokémon y el sonríe, así que Kaze lo guarda en su pokeball y él se transforma en viento nuevamente y sale en la búsqueda de Kage nuevamente.

Tres meses después /Wherever You Are (ONE OK ROCK song)

"Oye Kage... Tengo que decirte algo importante." Le habla Kokomi pero Kage solo se dispone a escucharla en silencio. Sabiendo Kokomi, que esta es su forma de decir 'te escucho' ella solamente empieza a hablar, mientras que se sonroja.

"Yo... T-te amo." Le dice Kokomi de forma directa, haciendo que Kage se sonroje también, después el simplemente se pone a verla a los ojos.

"¿Porque me amas? Sabes mi pasado y también... Sabes que no soy una persona normal. ¿Porque me amas?" Le pregunta Kage de una forma escéptica a lo que ella responde, así que ella empieza a hablar.

"Te amo porque... Eres fuerte... Sé que eras un asesino y que ya no eres una persona normal pero... Sé que ya no eres así, porque ha cambiado y también decidiste dejar con todo tu pasado atrás, para que puedas vivir conmigo y cuidarme, como lo prometiste hace unos años. Por eso... Te amo Kage..." Le dice Kokomi, mientras que desvía la mirada. No nota el momento pero Kage toma su mentón y con la otra mano, se quita la bufanda y la besa. Con esta acción, ella abre los ojos como platos, pero luego los cierra y le devuelve el beso, mientras que lo agarra del cuello. Kage se da cuenta de este detalle y se quita la bufanda completamente y lo pone al lado de él. Después ambos separan ese beso y Kage la ve a los ojos.

"Ryuujin... ese es mi verdadero nombre." Le dice Kage, mientras que ella solo sonríe y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

"Me alegro realmente Ryuujin... Eso demuestra que... Ya no eres un asesino." Le sonríe y Kage también sonríe. Él se da cuenta que por primera vez en su vida, el ya no estaría solo. Ella estaría para él, para siempre, aun cuando ella haya muerto y el todavía le quedan varios siglos, antes de que le toque a él. Mientras tanto, el disfrutaría el tiempo que pasara con ella. El la vuelve a besar y ella se deja llevar por ese cálido momento. Kage empieza a quitarle el kimono, dejándola solamente con un top negro y con una braga blanca igualmente. Él se empieza a desvestir y una vez que están completamente en ropa interior, ambos se acuestan en la cama y Kokomi habla.

"Por favor... Se suave conmigo... ¿Puedes hacerlo Ryuujin?" Le pregunta Kokomi a lo que Ryuujin afirma y ambos empiezan a besarse con pasión.

Pasan algunas horas y ambos se encuentran jadeando a bocanadas, mientras que Kokomi articula unas palabras.

"Ryuujin... Te amo realmente... Vive conmigo... ¿Por favor?" Le pregunta Kokomi, pero Ryuujin solamente la vuelve a ver y le sonríe.

"Por supuesto que viviré contigo... Viviré aquí el resto de tus días, incluso aun después de tu muerte." Le dice Kage, mientras que ella solamente le da un último beso en la boca, antes de quedarse dormida.

"Gracias... Ryuujin..." Le dice Kokomi y se queda profundamente dormida. Al igual que Kage, que empieza a dormirse lentamente.

año 1998, 17 años antes de la guerra X-cross

"No puedo creerlo gengar... Falta poco para el nacimiento de mi hija... Estoy realmente feliz." Le dice Kage a su pokémon y este asiente.

"Aunque... Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad... Realmente... ¿Me toco una buena suerte?" Se pregunta a si mismo Kage, pero escucha un grito de mujer. Kage lo identifico como el de Kokomi y rápidamente suelta el cargamento de bayas y usa su sombra como medio de transporte.

Unravel (Tokyo ghoul piano cover)

Cuando llega a la escena, se horroriza por lo que ve, ya que Kokomi está sangrando y Kaze está a su lado. La misma, tenía unos nueve meses de embarazo, cosa que molesta a Kage y antes de que pueda moverse, Kaze le dispara una flecha en el estómago y lo hace sangrar.

"Que lastima Ryuujin... Eras el más peligroso y ahora... ¿Resulta ser que estás enamorado? Mira como acabo con la vida de ambas." De ahi Kaze apunta hacia Kokomi, pero Kage grita.

"MIYU, KOKOMI..." Da un grito desesperado y usa el poder de sus sombras por primera vez enfrente de ella y la teletransporta a un lugar que incluso él no sabía. Logrando enojar a Kaze.

"MALDITO. ¿SABES LO QUE HICISTES? Bueno no importa... Ya estarás muerto y... Gane mucho dinero, hasta adios... Ryuujin." De ahí se transforma en viento y sale de ahí Kage articula unas palabras antes de quedar inconsciente.

"Maldito... Ezumi..." De ahí se queda inconsciente

Pasan unas horas y él se despierta, pero siente un dolor en el pecho. De ahí aparece su gengar nuevamente, pero lo ve con una cara seria, cosa que Kage entiende y que le preocupa.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunta Kage y el asiente sin dudarlo.

"Está bien... Si ese es tu deseo... Que así sea..." De ahí materializa un kunai y le hace un corte al mismo matándolo. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba a Kage, empieza a comerse a su compañero pokémon, hasta que solo dejo su cadáver. Con esto logra levantarse y se teletransporta en la sombra, hasta donde se encontraba Kaze.

"Al fin mate a Ryuujin... Ahora podre cobrarle al team rocket." Habla Kaze, mientras que empieza a materializarse y aparece de la nada, de ahí solamente ve su sombra y de esta sale Kage. El mismo se veía completamente molesto, no solo por lo que le hizo a Kokomi, sino también por el hecho de que casi lo mata.

"ES HORA DE TERMINAR AQUI, AHORA." Le grita iracundo Kage, mientras que materializa un par de kunais.

Beatting it all (Etrian Odyssey Untold 2)

 _"Un momento... ¿Cómo...? ¿Te comiste a gengar? Maldición... Tengo que detenerlo antes de que se vuelva inestable mentalmente..."_ Piensa Kaze mientras que materializa un arco desde el viento.

"KUNAI STORM." De ahí, Kage lanza varios kunais hacia él, mientras salta para esquivar los kunais. En pleno vuelo, Kaze dispara varias flechas hacia Kage, y este las esquiva.

"KAZE NO ARROW." Kaze dispara una flecha con una potencia veloz y lo dispara a Kage. Cuando recibe la flecha, este simplemente se lo quita del pecho y esta flecha desaparece. Cuando tiene la oportunidad lanza un kunai hacia Kaze y este lo recibe en la pierna, haciendo que se vaya al suelo. Mientras que el kunai es reabsorbido por la sombra de Kage. De ahí solamente lanza otras flechas y lanza unas shurikens, cosa que Kage esquiva con maestría.

"SHADOW SHURIKEN." Dispara un shuriken, mientras que del mismo salen varios rayos de sombra y se dirige a Kaze, mientras que ese los esquiva. Donde cae el shuriken, solamente explota el lugar y sale un humo de tierra saliendo del mismo. De ahi Kaze vuelve a esquivar el ataque y se dirige hacia él, mientras que estira su mano.

"CYCLONE." Dispara un ciclón hacia Kage que lo hace retroceder. De ahi Kage manipula la sombra de Kaze, para empezar a matarlo. Kaze se da cuenta de esto y lo esquiva con un salto y el prepara su mano, mientras que salían varios haces de sombra del mismo. Una vez que aterriza solamente grita.

"SHADOW RUIN." De ahi se levanta un gran pilar de sombra que se dirige hacia Kaze. Cuando lo ve también lo esquiva con maestría y empieza a lanzar varios shuriken hacia Kage. Pero el mismo se mete en la sombra para esquivarlos y cuando Kaze se da cuenta, Kage aparece debajo de él y le manda un corte realmente peligroso, haciendo que brote mucha sangre.

"Awww, pobre Ezumi... ¿Enserio creíste que podrías matarme? Patético amigo." Kage patea la espalda, haciendo que Kaze grite de dolor con el golpe y cae al suelo.

"Kage reacciona... Es por comerte a tu pokémon. De hacerlo estarás perdido psicológicamente." Le dice Kaze, pero Kage solamente ríe maniáticamente.

 _"Lo perdí... Maldición..."_ Se maldice mentalmente Kaze, mientras ve como se trastorna lentamente Kage. Su amigo y compañero que ahora traiciono.

"Ahora pagaras lo que le has hecho a Kokomi. Y disfrutare el cómo... Sufres..." Ante esta amenaza, solamente empieza a disparar varios shurikens, y el los esquiva con el viento. Pero el mismo estaba demasiado cansado, como para usar sus poderes, que solamente decide enfrentar directamente a Kage.

"Bien Ryuujin... Es hora de terminar esto." De ahi saca su arco y estira la cuerda, mientras que aparece una flecha y la misma recibe mas impulso de aire.

"Me parece bien." También hace lo mismo Kage, mientras que saca un kunai y Kage saca una punta del mismo de color negro. Mientras que también salen varias energías de sombra.

Pasan unos minutos, pero al final Kaze lanza el ataque.

"KAZE NO KISU." De ahi dispara la flecha, acompañado por una gran cantidad de viento.

"KAZE NO DRILL." También dispara el kunai, mientras que este empieza a girar.

El choque de ambos ataques se mantiene iguale, cosa que Kaze no noto, pero Kage había desaparecido. Para cuando se da cuenta, Kage se encuentra detrás de él y le corta la cabeza.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA." Ríe Kage maniáticamente mientras que aplasta la cabeza, haciendo que salga sangre del mismo.

"Esto te pasa por traicionarme Ezumi... Aunque... No pude salvar a Kokomi y a Miyu... No importa." De ahi Kage se mueve en su sombra, mientras que deja el cuerpo de Kaze pudriéndose.

Sadness and sorrow (Naruto OST)

En otra parte, en una zona con mucha vegetación y arboles Kokomi aun lucha por vivir, al parecer dio a luz, ya que en sus manos se encontraba en una manta, una bebe de hermosos ojos azules y también un cabello miel como el de ella. Aunque después de unos segundo llega una mujer, ella tiene ojos azules, al igual que tiene cabello café. Tiene una playera azul oscuro, al igual que un pantalón de color verde pálido y en su cintura lleva amarrado una chamarra del mismo color. También tiene unas zapatillas de color rojo. La misma mujer estaba montada en rhyhorn y se detiene cuando ve a Kokomi.

"Ehh ¿estás bien?" Le pregunta la mujer, cuando ve a Kokomi en mal estado.

"No... Ugh... Apenas acabo de conocerte pero... Cuida de mi hija, por favor..." Le dice Kokomi y ella abre los ojos como platos, ante aquella petición.

"¿Porque? ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Cómo se llaman la niña?" Pregunta la mujer realmente sorprendida.

"Porque... Ya no podre cuidarla. Me llamo Kokomi y la niña se llama... Mi..." Ya no pudo continuar, porque acaba de pasar a mejor vida. La mujer solo acepta a la niña en sus brazos y empieza a llorar. Cuando la mujer ve que ella es realmente bonita, decide llamarla por otro nombre.

"Serena... Tu nombre será... Serena... Mi dulce Serena..." Dice la mujer mientras sonríe y entonces solo ve a Kokomi por última vez y le hace un juramento.

"Te prometo Kokomi... Que cuidare de tu hija como si fuera mía... Te doy mi palabra." Le dice al cuerpo fallecido de Kokomi y vuelve a montar a su pokémon, no sin antes enterrarla y poner una lápida con su nombre.

Año 2015, seis meses antes de la guerra X-cross./Paren la música 

"Ya es hora de entrenar... fletchling, ¿podrías ir a despertar a Serena?" Pregunta la mujer a su pokémon y este asiente y empieza a volar. Cuando llega al cuarto, ve un cuarto rosa con la persiana cubriendo la ventana completamente y se para en la cabeza de una muchacha. Una vez que se para solamente lo picotea y hace que la muchacha de nombre Serena, salga volando.

"Ahh fletchling, deja dormir un poco más." Le dice la chica, con un pijama rosado. Su cabello ha crecido aún más y también tiene un mono en la cabeza.

"Serena, es hora de desayunar." Le grita la mujer desde el piso de abajo.

"Ya voy mama..." Dice Serena quejándose de tener que despertar temprano y solamente baja.

 _"Ya han pasado varios años, desde que adopte a esa niña... Me pregunto... ¿Quien será el padre?"_ Se pregunta mentalmente Grace, mientras que empieza a servir el desayuno para ella y para Serena.


End file.
